


Swapping Lives

by w_x_2



Category: Gossip Girl, Revenge (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan doesn’t have the mind to cope right now but Eric doesn’t complain. It means that he can see Nolan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither characters belong to me, no profit is made and no harm is intended.  
> A/N: For the 3rd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012.

When Declan finds the hoodie, he goes mad with doubt, and then with fear, and then with rage. He’s both shaken, and physically shaking, doesn’t know what to do, can’t think.

He feels a hard shiver run up his spine but he ignores  _it_ , refuses  _it_. He needs to stay here, find out what happened.

His heart constricts, followed by the loud thump of a heartbeat in his head. He hisses in response to the pain more than to the annoyance.

It makes him see reason, he needs to get his head straight, to be back in control, and right now, there is only one way to do that. He needs to  _go_.

He breathes through his mouth, eyes shut tight, and allows the hold on his heart and in his head to take full charge through his body. There’s complete peace for a full second as his mind clears and his body relaxes, and then he’s gone.

 

* * *

 

The young Porter has been able to do  _this_  as far back as he can remember in his life.

When he first gained enough consciousness to understand about his surroundings, to learn about imaginary friends, and imaginary worlds, and  _not_  real, and pretend, and  _not_  real, and fantasy, and magic and  _not_ real, that’s what he had thought it had been. His mind playing tricks maybe, but definitely  _not_  real. After all, they had only been small snippets, moments, seconds, minutes at the most.

But he grew older, puberty hit, and along came the distress at the back of his mind. It felt foreign, not his own, but it grew so much stronger and persistent, on, and on, and on, until after a few years it became too much, too hard to ignore, incessant. He reached out to the distress, and he learnt about gray shades, and peculiar things, and mysterious, and different, and it  _was_  real.  _He_  was real.

Eric Van Der Woodsen was real.

And Eric Van Der Woodsen could take over his body as Declan Porter could take over the other boy’s body, who for all purposes looked like his twin.

But they hadn’t been separated at birth, they weren’t family, they weren’t related in any way, he had made sure to check once he had gotten back into his own body. They quickly found out that even though they both lived in the same country, with only a day’s car trip away, they couldn’t interact with one another’s ‘world’ in their own body, which meant that they also couldn’t communicate with one another unless in the other’s body. No swap, no interaction, no link.

Whilst in their own body, it was like the other didn’t exist, but then at times, when they felt one another’s distress, or they themselves felt the searing need to escape, a link would open and they became aware of one another. And then it was a matter of moments once more, before it would take over and their minds swapped bodies.

Once they swapped, it was like jumping into freezing water on a burning hot day, a violent crash into each other’s memories, as though they had never left, which lasted for a few seconds, before fitting right in, finding relief, and continuing each other’s lives.

At this point, it’s always a matter of decision making, acting as the person whose body they are in, not betraying that they are someone else, but changing things so that the distress is decreased when they take their own bodies back. So that it will be bearable if not a bit more peaceful. Sometimes though, it’s not all about the other one. Sometimes there is time for  _personal want_  in one another’s world.

 

* * *

 

Eric moved quickly in Declan’s body, he talked to Declan’s brother, took charge like Declan wouldn’t have been able to in his state, telling Jack that he would protect him and that by default he believes that Jack wasn’t the killer. Declan sends a word through the link in their minds: ‘Charlotte’, and he texts Declan’s girlfriend, makes sure to express his – Declan’s – care for her, even as he thinks of possible ways to make the situation better.

There’s nothing more he can do right now as  _Declan_. All that’s left to do is think of a solution, and wait until Declan is feeling better in Eric’s world, ready to come back to his own so that they can swap once more.

He goes for a walk in the park, aims to end up in the beach, but Declan’s feet, exactly like his own, take him somewhere else. And he smiles as he looks up from the ground, spotting his – Eric’s –  _want_  in Declan’s world through the windows covering Nolan’s apartment.

He looks around, makes sure there is no one else there, and knocks twice on the door. Nolan immediately turns his head towards the door, he sees him and arches an eyebrow in confusion but comes to the door.

“Declan,” he greets upon opening the door.

“Nolan,” he replies with a nod and a grin.

“How can I help you?”

“Are you not going to invite me in?” he asks, arms folded on his chest.

“Eric,” he sighs, and opens the door enough to let him in.

Nolan had been told a few months back, and whilst he had seemed unlikely to believe, a creative phone call in which he asked Declan how many fingers Nolan was holding up at various times, whilst Eric stood in front of him in Declan’s body, had made him realize that what Eric, the one standing in front of him, had been saying was the truth. It had been quite a neat trick, being able to see through the eyes they were borrowing and their own whilst in one another’s body.

“What gave me away?” Eric asked as he walked to the couch, taking the place next to the computer, where Nolan had previously been sitting.

“Declan doesn’t come around,” Nolan replied as his usual answer.

“He could have,” he says, eyes glued to Nolan as the older man walks towards him. Nolan shrugs his shoulders in response. “Don’t tell me it was the way I folded my arms.”

“Can’t explain it,” he stops to pour himself a drink before sitting down, not in the same place, but on a completely different couch. “Is Declan alright?”

Eric pouts but takes a moment to breath in deep, to see through their link. “He’s splashing about in a pool.”

“Are you alright?”

“No major problems in my life right now, thank you.”

“Then what’s wrong with Declan?”

“Nothing much,” he assured.

“You’ve solved it already? How long have you been around?” he asks taking a big gulp of his drink.

“Only an hour. And, hum, not exactly, but I have an idea on how to.”

“You need my help,” Nolan states.

“No.”

Nolan exhaled hard through his nose, looking as though he’s counting to ten in his mind.

“I’m trying to figure out how much Declan is gonna hate me for this,” Eric frowned crunching his nose.

“Doesn’t he already know what you’re planning to do through your mind link?”

“I’ve kept it isolated so he can’t see it unless he goes prodding, we do give each other a bit of privacy,” he smiled softly.

“Hmm,” Nolan murmurs as he takes a swallow.

“Do you mind if I stay for a while?”

Nolan swallows hard, Adam’s apple bobbing but then nods, placing his glass on the table and stretching his hand to pick up the computer before he comfortably settles on the sofa once more.

Eric lays down on the sofa, eyes fixed on Nolan as the man types away. Nolan know what he means, he wants to think, which means that Eric will be quiet for a while, so he will let him be, entertain himself so that he doesn’t blather away.

Eric is quiet, but he’s not thinking about Declan and whether or not he should find another way to solve things like he should be, instead, he’s looking at the older man, mind blank as his eyes peruse.

Nolan puts him at ease, calms him like nothing else, and there’s nothing he can do but let his eyes roam Nolan’s body. He looks at the long, bony fingers typing away with clean, short nails, up the bare writs, and bare arms covered in very soft, light hair. He’s wearing a yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up and he can’t see much else until he looks up at the man’s neck. Nolan’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, fingers stopping for a moment as he clears his throat. Eric looks further up, running his tongue along his bottom lip as his eyes land on the man’s soft lips. Nolan’s eyes run from one side of the screen to the other, reading, and Eric looks back down. His eyes linger for a bit on his neck, as he imagines attaching his mouth there, before they travel further down, by his chest, and his stomach, and his arm is in the way of his crotch as he types away, but he keeps going, until he finds the man’s uncovered feet. The trousers almost cover the ankles but not quite, once more the few hairs are fair and sparse, he looks down at the white skinny feet and breathes a bit more heavy. His eyes roam the routes of the veins down to the toes, long and thin like the rest of the man, the nails there cut short and clean too.

He turns on the sofa, stomach down to cover his cock which is rapidly filling.

His eyes travel upwards once more, but Nolan is still typing away. He watches his face for a bit, taking in the frown, and the quirk of his lips, the scrunch of his nose, his expression remains concentrated and Eric’s eyes remain in place.

Nolan affects him in a way that his boyfriend doesn’t, his boyfriend gets him hot and bothered, and they equally care for each other. But with Nolan, perhaps because he is so unreachable, both in not being able to see him very often, and also because Nolan has refused his one and only advance, Eric fancies himself in love with Nolan.

“You’re staring,” Nolan says bringing him out of his thoughts, and he realizes that there is a thousand watt smile on his lips.

“I can’t help it,” Eric admits. Nolan is still looking at the computer even though his fingers and eyes have stopped moving, and Eric doesn’t bother looking away.

“We’ve talked about this.”

“I know.” Nolan presses a key on the keyboard but then turns his full attention to Eric, eyes as well as body moving in his direction. “We agreed upon looking, it doesn’t hurt,” Eric states in his defence.

Nolan makes a sound at the back of his throat, and looks away.

Eric bites his lip and gets his right hand underneath himself. Nolan’s neck stretches wide with his face to the side, and Eric really, really, wants to get his mouth on Nolan’s skin. Wants to hear Nolan moan as he licks, kisses, nips and sucks the skin until the blood comes up to the surface. He cups his cock through his trousers, adjusts himself before squeezing softly.

Declan’s mind is soft and pliable, and there are images coming through their link without Eric even trying. Declan is with Eric’s boyfriend, and it’s not something he minds, because the only reason that Eric first met Felix was because of Declan.

Being in each other’s body it changes them somewhat, they take on a couple of characteristics of the other, and so, as much as Declan is straight in his own body, in Eric’s body, he has a soft spot. Felix hit it head on right from the start.

He can see them making out, lips locked, hands slipping under shirts and touching everywhere they can. They’re both hard, Declan laying on top of Felix as they slowly grind their hips together, erections brushing through the trousers.

They will probably spill inside their trousers because this is only their third time together, and Declan has never done anything besides kiss Felix. And even though Felix doesn’t  _know_ , Eric knows that Felix is a nice guy and he doesn’t mind going with the flow. But the fact is, Eric can feel the adoration coming through their bond, clearly stating how Declan feels about Felix. They will probably end up telling Felix, because Felix, he seems like a keeper.

But just as much as it’s clear how Declan feels, Eric is sure that Declan can feel the adoration coming from Eric’s side too. Because this man right here, the man in front of him, he might have refused him, but it was because of Charlotte, and Felix, and the fact that Eric and Declan can’t just swap places, because he can’t communicate or interact with Eric when he is in his own body. A bit because of their age too, but also because he doesn’t want this to be a one night stand. Eric knows, he knows because Nolan and him have talked about this.

And so, looking doesn’t hurt, and as much as Declan and Felix are arousing, his erection is all Nolan.

He’s never done  _this_  before, pleasured himself in front of Nolan, usually says ‘need a moment’ before slipping into the closest room, but he’s not going to slip away this time, and he’s not going to stop, not unless Nolan tells him to, which Eric is almost sure he won’t, because Nolan isn’t even facing him. But even if Nolan turns and looks, he will only be looking, and that should be enough for Nolan, right?

Eric damn well hopes so as he strokes himself through his trousers. It’s not idealistic, he’s gonna have a mark on his forearm where the button and zipper dig into his skin, his cock is not in the most comfortable position, and his wrist will probably hurt from the strain he is putting on it. But it’s good, it’s so good as Nolan swallows hard and long, Adam’s apple bobbing, and his hands clutch harder and harder around his laptop.

It’s not even going to take too long, because Nolan is beautiful and makes him feel happy, and content, and hot and like he’s going to explode from feeling so damn good.

Eric makes a sound at the back of his throat, a little moan, and Nolan swallows again, hands clutching tighter as the knuckles start to whiten.

The younger man doesn’t bother getting his hand inside his trousers, he can already feel his orgasm building. He strokes with his hand as his hips move down to grind against it, to get friction.

A strangled whine leaves his throat, and his eyes close before opening a fraction, enough to still look at Nolan. Nolan who is strung up so tight, but refuses to tell him to stop.

A shiver starts in his spine, but it’s different from the one which signals the swap, his toes curl, and his breath shortens, almost stops as his whole body tenses.

“Nolan,” he moans as his orgasm hits, body starting to relax even as his hips thrust against his hand to get the last drops. This time, Nolan looks, and his face is flushed red, lips open, forehead with perspiration. Eric feels the wet spot against his hand where his semen has soaked through his boxers and trousers but doesn’t move. It’s Nolan’s move.

Nolan shoves his laptop to the side, and stands up with a stricken face, but he moves towards Eric, body still tense, and a prominent erection which is stretching his trousers. His left hand lifts as though to touch Eric’s face, right near his cheek, but it stays there without touching. Nolan closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath, exhales slowly, and then walks away until  _he_  is behind a closed door.


End file.
